


I hate gatherings.. T.E.W. A.U.

by RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: A.U., Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, emo Ruben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena/pseuds/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena
Summary: Ruben in forced to go and do social interaction, see how that turns out..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story which probably won't be a one shot, hope you like.

T.E.W A.U.

Ruben studied today's project and bit his bottom lip, admiring his work as it seemed particularly successful today. He ran his finger down the centre of the brain and grinned before standing, removing his gloves and apron before leaving and locking the door.

The blonde sat down on his bed and licked his lips, arousal came with a perfect dissection of the human brain. If things went well it would be enough to send the warmth of happiness farther south, though this time it was wasted. The Victoriano family were having a gathering. Ruben had no interest in mingling with the people of Krimson city but if not he could expect some lip from his father when never really ended well.  
The only real reason he would agree to come down stairs on nights like these were because Laura would ask him and of course he could never say no to her. She was his light at the end of the tunnel and the only person he had ever had real love for. 

The blonde looked at himself in the mirror; checking he looked somewhat presentable before forcing himself to indulge in social interaction. He tuted at the dark circles under his eyes which stood out due to his pale complexion and sighed before turning around and exiting his room.

He went through the library before glancing down the Balcony at all of the people coming into the mansion and going inside the room containing all the paintings.

He walked down the stairs and entered the room which was slowly filling up; he grabbed a glass of whine and stood aside in the corner of the room; hoping no one would approach him, though his face never really looked inviting.

Ruben took a sip of his whine and looked around, he recognised some people who had been here before. It looked like the Krimson city fire squad, a few of the police members and some other Nobel people from throughout the city who he recognised the majority of.

Ruben ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair and let out an annoyed sigh. He was outright bored, not that it was ever any different at social events like these but he definitely had better things to do than be here.

A pair of hands covered the blondes eyes and a giggle was heard "Guess who." A sweet voice came from behind him and soon he was able to see again.

Ruben turned around and smiled "Thank god you showed up, I was slowly loosing the will to live." He said jokingly but meant every word.

Laura flicked some of her gorgeous raven hair over her shoulder and giggled "I could tell, you looked as if you were just about ready to murder someone." She said with a beautiful smile and nudged her brothers arm.

Ruben looked at her and shook his head, raising a pale brow and pouting at her like a child.

"Aww Rube, lighten up. It's not forever." She said before kissing him on the forehead and lightly touching his arm "Come join Mother and Father, they are with some of the city Detectives, please." She asked.

Ruben sighed and smiled before nodding "Okay what ever you say." He said before following his sister over to their parents and seeing them talking to two men.

The blonde stood beside his mother and looked at the ground awkwardly, not wanting to be there at all. 

"Ah hello Ruben, honey older were just talking about you." His mother said with a smile and put her hand in her sons back.

Ruben looked up and slapped on a fake smile "Oh, and I trust that it was all good?" He said with a small chuckle and everyone else laughed a little.

"Oh yes dear, what else." She said with a smile "Do forgive me for not introducing you. Ruben this is Sebastian Castellanos and Joseph Oda. They work for the KCPD and are very talented in what they do." She said while gesturing the two men in front of her.

Ruben looked at Sebastian and swallowed, he nodded and when the man stuck his hand out to shake his he blinked and slowly grabbed it, shaking it willingly. He also shook the other mans hand but the feeling was different.

The blonde looked at the older man from top to bottom and subconsciously bit his bottom lip.  
Apparently he had been caught staring because the raven raised his eyebrow at him before looking back at his mother and father. 

A pink flush found its way onto Rubens cheeks, contrasting perfectly with his porcelain skin and creating a look which could almost be described as adorable.

The blonde internally cursed before excusing himself from the conversation to go to the bathroom. He walked away and sighed heavily, making his way upstairs and through the library to go to the bathroom which wasn't far from his own room.

He closed he door and looked in the mirror, he ran his fingers underneath his eyes and looked down. The blonde put the toilet lid down and took a seat upon it. He couldn't go back down there now, that would be way to awkward. Social interaction was really not his speciality.

Ruben sat up and rolled his eyes before leaving the bathroom and going down the hall slightly to his room and went inside, shutting it and sitting on his bed. He opened the draw beside him and pulled out a small safe with barbed wire wrapped around it. He put in the combination and took off the wire, ignoring the cuts which he had gotten on his fingers from being so careless and took out a pendant and a match.

He opened up the pendant and looked at what it contained. Inside was a picture of Laura in her favourite red dress, holding an enormous sunflower. He smiled and put the pendant back inside before putting everything away, all but the match.

The blonde ran his fingers across the match and looked at it, just then there was a knock on the door, startling the pale man. He growled to himself before calling "Enter." He slipped the match under his pillow and turned his attention to his visitor.

A familiar face appeared, making Ruben feel awkward and slightly annoyed.

"Uh sorry I was looking fo--" the raven was cut off by a deadly stare and Rubens words.

"Forget what you saw, you hear me. Don't flatter yourself either." He said quickly and crossed his arms, turning his head to the side and looking away from Sebastian.

"Oh like when you were staring at me like some sort of pervert, yeah okay I will ignore that. A-"

He was cut off yet again and then like lightning or something he was pushed against the door and held by his throat. "Don't ever talk to me like that, dirty little thing. How dare you set foot in my home and accuse me if such a thing." He spat as he got right up in the other mans face.

The raven raised his eyebrow "Pull your self out of your ass and grow the fuck up, you flatter your self." Sebastian laughed and pushed the blonde away from him. 

Ruben growled and slapped Sebastian "Watched your profanity, won't get you far in this house, not with me anyway." He said as he stood back and crossed his arms.

Now it was Sebastian's turn to do the pushing against things, he pushed the blonde against the wall, knocking off a painting and looked down at him. "I've just about had it with you, you rich people are all the same." He said before leaning down and kissing the blonde roughly.

Ruben grabbed the detectives arms and almost instantly kissed him back before pulling away and pushing the raven onto his bed. "Don't think you can get your way with me Detevtive." He said before straddling the other man and kissing him again, harshly and biting his bottom lip hard.

Sebastian winced at the unexpected roughness; he out his hands on either side of Rubens waist and pulled him closer.

The blonde pulled away and licked the detectives bottom lip before looking down at here Sebastian's hands were and chuckled "You really are a scum bag aren't you, though if I were a married man and saw a man like me I wouldn't be able to resist either." He said with a smirk.

Sebastian frowned "You're begging to have the shit beat out of you aren't you, rich boy." He said, returning the smirk.

"Maybe, I like things a little bit harder than most. I enjoy pain. It's all part if the pleasure he said with a grin and licked the other mans neck before sucking lightly and soon biting down on it like a vampire.

Sebastian groaned and tilted his head to the side "That's kind of sick." He commented and winced as his new wound began to bleed and a tongue danced across it.

"Oh there's worse." He mumbled onto the detectives neck and chuckled darkly before rutting against the older man, causing him to let out a rather throaty groan, different from the last.

"Kinky sonofabitch." Sebastian said before sliding his hands down to grope the blonde and squeeze his ass cheeks rather harshly before kissing the other again and slipping his tongue inside, quickly becoming accustom to the taste of his own blood on the blondes tongue.

Ruben moaned into the detectives mouth as he squeezed harder, he began to grind against him; moaning again as the older man hardened underneath him.

"You do this often?" The raven breathed into the blondes pale ear while kneading his ass like fresh dough and inhaling his scent which smelt of expensive shampoo and raspberry soap.

Ruben fake gasped and rutted against the other harder than usual "what makes you think that? I don't even leave the house thank you detective." He said before shaking his head. The blonde got off if Sebastian an looked down at him.

"Are you se-" the raven stopped himself from speaking as yet he younger man dropped to his knees and began unbuckling his belt, along his his trousers. 

The blonde pulled out Sebastian's growing hard ness and grinned before running his tongue over the slit and circling the tip, he ran his tongue down the shaft and back up before engulfing the whole thing into his mouth and began to suck hungrily.

Sebastian threw his he's back and grabbed a fist full if soft blonde hair, attempting to stifle himself because Rubens mouth was certainly more magical than Myra's.  
"Fucking hell, Ruben. And you don't.. Ahh.. Do this often?" He said, voice laced with disbelief.

Ruben hummed on to the detectives cock and continued bobbing his head up and down, working his hand on the little bit he just could get down. 

"Ah slow down.. Don't make me come so soon of it will be over.. Before I can do.. Fu- anything for you.." The raven said before tugging Rubens hair half heartedly.

The blonde pulled away with a small pop and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before standing. "So I'm good am I?" He asked, clearly already knowing the answer but wanting the praise.

"Shut up and get rid of your pathetically expensive trousers." The raven said before pulling the blonde into the bed and hovering above him, removing his Ralph Lauren trousers and throwing then aside.

He was about to stick his fingers in his mouth before Ruben shook his head "Don't bother." He said and smirked "Just fuck me." He ordered.

Sebastain hardened at those words and didn't waste anytime thrusting into the younger man, gripping his hips firmly. He began to piston in and out of the blonde harshly and threw his head back in pleasure "Fuck you're tight.." He groaned, pressing his fingers into the other hips as he thrusted into him at a quick pace.

Ruben winced, it hurt like a bitch but the pain turned him on even more, though it wasn't long until the pain was entirely forgotten and replaced by pleasure. "Ahh harder.. Mmm.." He moaned and bit his bottom lip so hard that it drew blood.

Sebastian began to thrust seeped and a loud cry was heard from the blonde as the older man smashed into his prostate almost effortlessly. He breathed heavily an he continued thrusting hard into the blonde.

"Sebast- ahh.. I'm not going to last.." He said and clutched into Sebastian and arching his back in ecstasy.

"Ahh. Come with me Ruben.." Sebastian groaned as he slammed into the blonde and releasing into him, buried deep inside.

He felt Rubens walls clench around his softening organ and pulled out a little after, riding out both their orgasms and dropping down beside the blonde.

Both man panted heavily and lay there, almost lifeless except for heaving chests.

The blonde man looked down at his hips and shook his head, some beautiful purple bruises were already forming in the shape of hands. Not that it really matter, though Laura might see them, she would judge.

"Worth cheating on your wife?" The blonde asked, turning his head to the raven while still panting lightly.

"Yeah." Sebastian said while looking up at the ceiling and pulling his pants back up. 

Ruben sat up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil out of his drawer. He wrote on the paper and handed it to the detective. 

Sebastian sat up and looked at the paper before looking at Ruben with a cocked brow.

"If your wife can't deliver, you know my number." He said as he pulled his trousers back on and grabbed his comb from the dresser, putting his hair back into place and then putting the comb back.

The raven shook his head and stood up, kissing Ruben quickly before opening the door "Thanks sweet cheeks." He said with a wink and walked out, stuffing the paper into his pocket as he left.

The pale man lightly touched his lips and smiled "You're welcome." He whispered and shook his head before leaving an heading back downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked thins, lemme know your thoughs and if I should write some silent hill 2 BxB


End file.
